High School DxD - New Destiny
by Rafa-kun-ROW
Summary: Durante la saga de Cell, mientras Goku y Gohan entrenaban en la Habitación del tiempo, ocurrió un accidente que provocó la apertura de un portal dimensional, en el que Gohan fue absorbido y llevado a otro mundo, el mundo de High School DxD.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos, soy Rafa-kun y hoy les traigo un fanfic crossover entre DRAGÓN BALL Z y HIGH SCHOOL DXD.

En este fanfic, los eventos se desarrollan en el momento que Goku y Gohan entrenaban en la habitación del tiempo, en la saga de Cell.

"Y tengo que aclarar una cosa, este fanfic lo subí a esta plataforma con el propósito de darle publicidad al manga fan made **_High School DxD – New Nestiny, _**ya que hasta los momentos no muchas personas conocen este comic, por eso decidí publicar el primer capítulo del comic en este formato para que puedan leer esta historia y ver de qué trata, pero, si ustedes lo desean, pueden visitar mi blog y ver el comic para que puedan disfrutar mejor de la historia, los dibujos son hechos por mí, así que espero que les gusten xD"

MI BLOG: .com

También te pido que me apoyes en mi canal de youtube, el nombre es : ROW.

Y bueno, sin mas que decir, empezaremos con la historia.

**Capitulo 1: Accidente en la Habitación del Tiempo, **

**Una estrella cae del cielo.**

"_Actualmente, mientras Goku y Gohan entrenaban en la habitación del tiempo para enfrentarse a Cell..."_

(_Gohan se mueve a toda velocidad y prepara su puño para golpear a Goku…_)

Gohan: ¡hmm!

(_pero Goku lo bloquea_)

Goku: jeje…

Goku: Jaja, me impresiona lo fuerte que te has vuelto Gohan, aunque falta poco para que salgamos de la habitación del tiempo, creo que tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a Cell.

Gohan: Pero aun me falta entrenar más para poder ser tan fuerte como tú.

Goku: No, creo que eres tan fuerte como yo, solo te falta experiencia en el combate real. ¿Sabes? A mí me costó mucho trabajo llegar al nivel en el que estoy ahora, tu eres un niño y aun así ya puedes transformarte en Súper Saiyajin, eso es algo de lo que puedes estar orgulloso.

Gohan: Si, hace poco que pude transformarme en Súper Saiyajin, Aunque creo que tu puedes derrotar a Cell sin mi ayuda.

Goku: JAJAJA, espero que así sea, pienso pelar de primero, y puede que no haga falta que pelees, pero de todas formas no bajes la guardia, no sabemos qué es lo que pueda hacer Cell si se ve acorralado.

Gohan: Si.

Goku: ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar es muy raro ¿no? Hemos estado casi un año aquí pero en el mundo real solo han pasado horas.

Gohan: si, es verdad, este lugar es todo un misterio.

Goku: Si…

Goku: y bueno… ¿Qué te parece descansar un rato para después seguir con el entrenamiento?

Gohan: pero aun falta entrenar un poco más.

Goku: es que, ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE, JAJAJA.

_(en ese momento a Goku le ruge el estomago xD)_

Gohan: …

Gohan: JEJE, bueno está bien, yo también tengo un poco hambre…

_(Mientras tanto, en el territorio de zorros Youkai, en Kyoto.)_

Palacio Youkai

Kunou: hola mamá, buenos días.

Yasaka: Hola Kunou, buenos días

Yasaka: hoy te levantaste un poco tarde, pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí, quería hablar contigo un momento.

Kunou: si, ¿Qué pasa?

Yasaka: kunou, tu maestra me conto que todavía no has hecho amigas en tu clase, me dijo que ahora estas mas callada que antes, así que quiero que digas que es lo que te pasa, si te pasa algo puedes hablarlo con madre.

Kunou: …

Kunou: no pasa nada, es solo que prefiero estar sola…

Yasaka: ¿Por qué?

Kunou: es… es solo que esas niñas no piensan igual que yo, es por eso que no me gusta hablar con ellas.

Yasaka: ¿no piensan igual?

Kunou: prefiero hablar con la maestra, ella es la única de ahí con la que puedo hablar bien.

Yasaka: pero Kunou, esas niñas tienen casi la misma edad que tu, deberías entenderte bien con ellas.

Kunou: es que ellas a veces se aburren de las cosas que digo, y además, a ellas les gusta hablar de cosas… un poco infantiles.

Yasaka: (suspiro) ya veo, ahora lo entiendo todo, eres igual a mi cuando tenía tu edad …

Yasaka: eres muy madura para la edad que tienes, no fue fácil para mí tampoco hacer amistad con personas de mi edad, pero, es precisamente por eso que debes seguir intentando llevarte bien con ellas, la soledad es algo muy triste a tu edad kunou, esto te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Kunou: si ya sé, yo también desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, no es bueno sentirse sola…

Yasaka: tranquila hija, sigue intentando, y veras que sin darte cuenta, las cosas irán mejorando con el tiempo.

Kunou: si mama, eso haré, ahora tengo que irme a la casa de la señora Umei. Adiós, te veo más tarde.

Yasaka: está bien, adiós hija…

Yasaka: (suspiro)

Habitación del Tiempo

Goku: ¿eh? Oye gohan, ¿Por qué no te pones la parte del uniforme que te falta y la armadura? Ya sé que está dañada pero igual funciona.

Gohan: bueno… está bien, me pondré solo la armadura, después me pongo lo demás.

Gohan: ¿así está bien?

Goku: Si, pero… me da la impresión de que no te gusta usar la armadura.

Gohan: bueno en realidad… no me gusta mucho usar este uniforme y la armadura.

Goku: ¿de verdad?

Gohan: si, de todas formas, no tengo pensado pelear con este uniforme y armadura… de hecho, creo que este uniforme y armadura no servirá de mucho contra Cell.

Goku: jajaja es verdad, esta armadura no sirve para nada contra sujetos fuertes.

Goku: pero, si no lo quieres usar, no hay problema, puedes entrenar sin armadura, de todas formas, yo tampoco pienso usar este traje y la armadura en el torneo.

Gohan: jajaja, bueno, entonces me la quitaré.

Goku: por cierto Gohan, lo estás haciendo bien, tus movimientos son más agudos que ayer, eso es sorprendente.

Gohan: es cierto...

Goku: ¿eh? Que pasa hijo, ¿te duele algo?

Gohan: no, no es eso…

Goku: y ¿entonces? ¿No me digas que ya tienes hambre otra vez igual que yo?

Gohan: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TIENES HAMBRE OTRA VEZ?!

Goku: ¿y qué quieres que haga?

Goku: Últimamente creo que la habitación del tiempo, tiene el poder de hacernos tener hambre más rápido.

Gohan: no, no creo que la habitación del tiempo haga eso…

Goku: ¿eso crees?

Goku: Bueno, ahora dime que es lo que te pasa, parece que ya no tienes ánimo de pelear.

Gohan: lo que pasa es que…

Goku: ¿?

Gohan: no me gusta lo que haces.

Goku: ¿eh?

Gohan: bueno… es que no me gusta que te contengas cuando peleas conmigo, siempre creo que me das la ventaja.

Goku: ah ya veo, así que era eso.

Gohan: ¿ves? Ni siquiera lo niegas.

Goku: bueno gohan, esto es un entrenamiento, además, no puedo atacarte como si fueras mi enemigo.

Gohan: ya lo sé, pero quisiera que por una vez dejes de contenerte, solo quiero ver hasta dónde llega mi poder.

Goku: te entiendo, pero…

Goku: (aunque a veces siento que brotara un poder grande en Gohan, creo que aún le falta entrenamiento para controlarlo).

Gohan: ¡por favor papa! Solo una vez.

Goku: bueno es que…

Gohan: oh ya sé, que tal si lanzamos nuestros kame hame ha al máximo para medir nuestra fuerza.

Goku: no Gohan, creo que eso es demasiado.

Gohan: por favor

Goku: no gohan eso-

Gohan: ¡por favor papa!

Goku: …

Gohan: te lo pido por solo por esta vez.

Goku: está bien, lo hare solo por esta vez Gohan.

Gohan: ¿en serio?

Goku: Si. Tenemos algunas semillas de ermitaño, así que podemos usarlas si algo sale mal.

Gohan: GRACIAS PAPA.

Goku: oh, pero no le vayas a decir nada de esto a tu mama, porque si le dices, ella me va a gritar y ya sabes cómo se pone… hasta puede que me deje sin comer por un año entero… ¿te lo imaginas?

Gohan: si, te lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie.

Goku: bueno gohan, prepárate.

Gohan: ¡SÍ!

_(Goku y gohan te transforman en súper saiyajin)_

Goku: bueno gohan, ahora-

Goku: ¡oh, espera un momento!

Gohan: ¿eh, que pasa?

Goku: deberíamos alejarnos más de la entrada de la habitación, sería un problema muy grande si destruimos la entrada por accidente.

Gohan: oh, tienes razón papa, deberíamos alejarnos bastante de la entrada.

Goku: si, vamos.

(de repente, mientras gohan volaba a toda velocidad alejándose de la entrada de la habitación del tiempo…)

(¡POOM!)

Goku: ¿eh?

Gohan: ¡AUCH! No me imagine que hubiera una pared invisible aquí…

Goku: oh, yo tampoco tenía idea, después de todo, nunca nos alejamos tanto de la entrada, no me imagine que hubiera una pared transparente aquí.

Gohan: eso si que dolió…

Goku: oye, ¿estás bien?

Gohan: si… estoy bien.

Goku: bueno, entonces será mejor apurarnos y atacar de una vez, tenemos que comer después de esta pelea.

Gohan: …

Gohan: jeje, s-si tienes razón, debemos comer después de esta pelea…

Goku: Si. Bueno Gohan, allá voy, será mejor que estés preparado, porque lo voy a dar todo en este ataque.

Gohan: si, yo tampoco guardaré nada, atacare con todo lo que tengo.

Goku: MUY BIEN, ¡ALLA VOY!

Gohan: ¡SI!

Goku: KAME…

Gohan: HAME…

Goku y Gohan: ¡HA!

_(El choque de las dos ondas de poder provoca una explosión, y termina rompiendo los límites de la habitación del tiempo, inmediatamente Gohan es succionado por extraño agujero en la pared.)_

Gohan: (¡esta cosa me está absorbiendo!)

Goku: ¡!

Goku: ¡Gohan resiste!

Gohan: esto es demasiado, ya no puedo aguantar más…

(_Goku vuela para ayudar a gohan pero es detenido por una pared invisible…_)

Goku: (pero ¿Qué es esto?)

Goku: (esta barrera no me deja ayudar a Gohan, y pareciera como si… como la pared se está reparando por si misma)

Gohan: ¡papa ayúdame!

Goku: ¡pero esta pared no se abre!

Goku: ¡DAAAAAH!

_(Goku golpea ferozmente la pared para intentar abrirla, pero no funcionó)._

Goku: ¡DA,DA,DA,DA,DA,DA…!

Goku: ¡HA!

Goku: TCH…

Goku: ¡PERO QUE ES ESTO, PORQUE NO SE ABRE!

Gohan: ¡PAPA!

Goku: ¡Gohan aguanta!

Gohan: ¡PAPA!

Goku: ¡GOHAN!

_(Gohan finalmente desaparece en la oscuridad del túnel, y la pared vuelve a estar como era antes de la explosión)._

Goku: ¿GOHAN ME ESCUCHAS?

Goku: ¡GOHAAAN!

Gohan: (Ya casi no puedo respirar, esta cosa me va a matar…)

Gohan: ¡AAAH!

Gohan: (ya no puedo más…)

_(Finalmente Gohan termina siendo arrastrado por la energía del túnel inter-dimensional…)_

Territorio Youkai, Kyoto

Kunou: ah ya veo, así que los que encuentren esa flor "Eclipse Solar", tendrán la felicidad en el amor y la amistad…

Kunou: Que linda es, me pregunto cómo será verla de cerca, quisiera encontrarla algún día.

Anciana Umei: ¿Porque lo dices Kunou? ¿Acaso quieres ser feliz en el amor? ¿Tienes pensado regalársela a un jovencito?

Kunou: ¿Q-QUÉ? ¡No! para nada.

Kunou: Solo quiero tener esa flor mágica para poder hacer muchos amigos.

Anciana Umei: ji ji ji, ya lo sé, solo era una broma.

Anciana Umei: Pero encontrar la flor eclipse solar, no es algo fácil. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esa flor fue buscada por muchas personas que querían lo mismo que tu, así que un gran mago junto con sus discípulos, crearon un gran hechizo que para proteger la desaparición de la flor, y también para asegurarse de que la persona que la encuentre, de verdad lo mereciera.

Kunou: ¿cómo así?

Anciana Umei: bueno-

Kunou: ¿qué tiene que tener esa persona para merecer la flor?

Anciana Umei: a ver… si mal no recuerdo…

Anciana Umei: en realidad no me acuerdo de eso, ji ji.

Kunou: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Anciana Umei: oh espera recuerdo algo, uno de los requisitos es que la persona que lo encuentre, tiene que ser alguien de corazón puro.

Kunou: ah, ya veo, entonces ¿yo si podre encontrarla algún día, verdad?

Anciana Umei: por supuesto kunou, tu corazón es puro, y si deseas la flor con todas tus fuerzas, estoy segura de que podrás encontrarla algún día.

Kunou: si…

Kunou: pero, ¿hay alguna pista? ¿En donde se solía encontrar esta flor?

Anciana Umei: creo que había escuchado a alguien encontrar esa flor, y el lugar era…

Kunou: eh, ¿en verdad sabes dónde estaba la flor, señora Umei?

Anciana Umei: ¡oh! no lo puedo creer…

Kunou: ¿ah? ¿en dónde?

Anciana Umei: creo que también lo olvidé, ji ji.

Kunou: ¡QUEEE! NO PUEDE SER…

Anciana Umei: espera un momento… creo que recuerdo algo, aunque no sé si será de ayuda.

Kunou: por favor dígamelo señora Umei, cualquier cosa seria importante para mí.

Anciana Umei: si mal no recuerdo, la leyenda cuenta que el mago cambio de lugar todas las flores, así que ya nadie puede tratar de encontrarlas en su lugar de origen. Aunque sepas en donde se encontraban originalmente, no encontraras nada allí.

Kunou: oh, ya veo, así que era eso…

Anciana Umei: pero no te preocupes Kunou, si de verdad quieres encontrarla, tu corazón algún día te llevara a ella.

Kunou: espero que así sea-

_(De pronto el cielo se oscurece y el aire se agita, como si se acercara una tormenta)._

Kunou: eh, ¿y ese trueno? El cielo se oscureció, y también se siente algo raro en el aire.

Anciana Umei: parece como si una tormenta se aproxima.

Kunou: …

_(Repentinamente aparece un grieta dimensional encima de territorio Youkai, y una intensa luz sale de él)._

Kunou: ¡!

Yasaka: (¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el cielo?)

Aldeana1: ¿Qué es esto?

Aldeana2: (esto se está poniendo feo…)

Mest: (¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?)

_(Un estruendo se escucha proveniente de la grieta, y en ese momento sale Gohan rápidamente e inconsciente y se estrella contra suelo a las afueras del territorio Youkai)._

Kunou: (algo salió disparado de ese hoyo en el cielo, parecía una estrella, tengo que ir a ver que es...)

Kunou: ¡señora umei, me voy a ver qué es lo que está pasando, nos vemos después!

Anciana Umei: ¡ sí, pero ten cuidado Kunou, puede ser peligroso!

Kunou: (esa estrella que cayó, esta por aquí cerca…)

Kunou: ¡!

Kunou: (Parece que Mest y los soldados llegaron primero…)

Mest: (el cielo se está despejando…)

Kunou: hola mest.

Mest: ¡!

Mest: p-pero, señorita kunou, ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

Kunou: solo vine a ver qué fue lo que cayó aquí, era algo muy brillante, parecía como si fuera estrella o algo así, así que vine a ver que es.

Mest: bueno, la verdad es que no es algo importante, lo mejor será que se vaya a su casa, señorita kunou.

Kunou: oye mest, solo quiero ver y nada más, así que, ¿puedes dejarme pasar, por favor?

Mest: ¡!

(kunou en ese momento se queda en silencio mirando fijamente a mest xD)

Mest: e-eh, si, puede mirar sí eso es lo que quiere, señorita kunou…

Kunou: …

(_kunou da unos pasos para acercarse al hoyo donde cayó esa "estrella", pero cuando vio lo que había…_)

Kunou: ¿?

Kunou: ¿un niño humano?

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Hola amigos, algunos me han dicho: "¿Por qué no colocas el enlace de tu blog?" "Cuál es tu blog", y bueno, la verdad es que yo coloqué el enlace de mi blog, pero parece que no se puede colocar el enlace es este documento, así que esta vez dejaré el nombre del blog para que ustedes lo busquen. y espero que si se pueda ver xD)_

_Mi blog: RPG y Otaku World_

_Y mi canal de Youtube es: ROW_

_Pueden buscar en google el nombre de este fanfic, " **High School DxD - New Destiny** " seguido del nombre de mi canal o de mi blog, y estoy seguro que les aparecerá._

_Y bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia: D -_

**Capítulo 2: Un extraño niño aparece - Un mal presentimiento**

Kunou: (¿eh? Pero solo es un niño humano)

Kunou: (Y está muy herido ...)

Mest general: Cuidado señorita Kunou, será mejor que se vaya a un lugar seguro, no separemos qué es este humano forastero está haciendo aquí.

Kunou: pero parece que esta inconsciente, además tiene muchas heridas, creo que necesita atención médica.

Mest general: si, pero no sabemos lo que podemos pasar si hospedamos a este humano aquí.

Kunou: bueno pero ...

Yasaka: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kunou: ¡!

Kunou: mamá, este chico parece que está muy herido, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Yasaka: ¿qué?

General Mest: Señora Yasaka, si me permite se lo explicaré.

General Mest: En el cielo apareció una fisura muy extraña, salió arrepentido este humano y se estrelló contra el suelo, y por lo que se ve, parece que esta inconsciente. Esto es lo que pasó señora.

Yasaka: ya veo ... Ciertamente este chico tiene muchas heridas, es una suerte que siga con la vida después de caer desde el cielo, o al menos eso es lo que parece ...

Kunou: mamá, yo creo que la doctora Miku lo puede curar.

Yasaka: si, tienes razón, pero ...

Mest general: Señora Yasaka, con todo respeto le diré lo que pienso. Creo que no sería buena idea hospedar a este humano desconocido en nuestro territorio.

Yasaka: es verdad, pero no estamos seguros si de verdad este humano es peligroso ...

Kunou: Pero, al menos deberíamos curarlo y esperar a que despierte para ver qué tipo de persona es, bueno, eso es lo que yo creo ...

Yasaka: tienes razón, y además es solo un niño, puede que tenga tu misma edad kunou.

Mest General: señora Yasaka, al menos deberíamos reunir a todo el Consejo para pensarlo mejor.

Yasaka: no, no creo que este niño pueda aguantar más tiempo, por esta vez, haremos caso a lo que dice mi hija y lo que llevamos a la enfermería para curar sus heridas, cuando despierta la pregunta que es lo que hace aquí.

Mest general: Entendido señora ...

General Mest: ¡HEY! ustedes dos, llevemos a este humano rápido a la enfermería con su magia de viento.

Soldado 1 y 2: SI SEÑOR.

Kunou: mamá, ¿de verdad crees que este humano sea malo?

Yasaka: no lo sé, pero hemos tenido conflictos con los magos humanos en el pasado, por eso tenemos que estar prevenidos.

Kunou: entiendo ...

Kunou: Bueno, iré a la enfermería para ver qué pasa, nos vemos después.

Yasaka: está bien, observa lo que hace la doctora Miku, míralo como un entrenamiento para primeros auxilios, pero ten cuidado, no estés solo con él, no sé lo que él puede hacer.

Kunou: si, ya lo sé, nos vemos mamá.

Yasaka: ... tengo un mal presentimiento ...

Enfermería, territorio Youkai

Kunou: hola doctora Miku, ¿está atendiendo al chico?

Miku: ya casi, me estoy preparando, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí Kunou? tengo entendido de que es peligroso estar cerca de este niño desconocido.

Kunou: mamá me dijo que podría quedarme a ver, también dijo que podría aprender algo de primeros auxilios, así que si puedo quedarme aquí, le prometo que no la molestare.

Miku: oh, ya entiendo ... bueno, si quieres ayudarme a curarlo, si te parece bien.

Kunou: sí. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

Miku: bueno, puedes empezar por limpiar la tierra de las heridas. Diez, toma este pañuelo.

Kunou: E-está bien, hare lo mejor que pueda ...

Kunou: (¿quién será este niño? Su cuerpo está muy lastimado, le debe doler mucho ...)

Miku: ¡Bien! Comenzaré ahora mismo, veamos ...

Miku: mmm ... esto sí que es raro ...

Kunou: ¿eh, qué pasa?

Miku: bueno, a mi me dijeron que este niño cayó del cielo y aterrizó sin freno contra el suelo.

Kunou: si, así fue.

Miku: eso es lo raro.

Kunou: ¿a qué se refiere?

Miku: ignorando el portal en el cielo, no hay humano que sobreviva de una caída como esa, y ahora que lo veo bien, sus heridas no son tan graves como pensé ...

Kunou: es verdad, eso es algo muy raro, creo que este chico tiene mucha suerte.

Miku: no lo creo ...

Kunou: ¿eh, porque lo dice?

Miku: Aparentemente sus huesos sin daños, y sus músculos solo tienen una fatiga ... Esto no fue suerte, su cuerpo realmente es muy resistente ...

Kunou: ...

Miku: No estoy segura, pero creo este joven no es lo que aparenta ...

Kunou: bueno, entonces ... ¿él no es un humano?

Miku: No sé ... Su apariencia es totalmente humana, no parece que sea un demonio o ángel caído, y además esta inconsciente, así que no puedo estar usando magia para esconder su verdadera naturaleza ...

Kunou: ...

Miku: (suspiro) Bueno, como sea, hay que esperar a que despierte, por ahora me tengo que ir para atender a otros pacientes. Kunou, por favor avísame cuando despierte.

Kunou: S-si ...

**Fin del segundo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Hola a todos, antes de empezar este capítulo, quería decirles que ya solucione el problema del orden de capitulo anterior, lo siento por eso xD, es que no sabía cómo colocarlo jejeje, pero bueno, ya lo arregle. Otra cosa que quería decirle, es algo que no les dije en el primer capítulo, y es sobre la forma en que se lee la historia, y tengo que aclararlo para evitar confusiones a la hora de leerla, y se trata de los paréntesis, cuando un personaje habla con paréntesis, es que está pensando, y cuando aparece texto dentro de paréntesis, sin que pertenezca a ningún personaje, ese soy yo narrando un poco para que se les haga más fácil entender la historia. _

_Y bueno, sin más que decir, que empiece la historia.–_

**Capitulo 3: Un enemigo aparece desde las sombras – El niño misterioso despierta**

Kunou: S-si, yo le avisaré cuando despierte…

_(Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza secreta de Magos Carmesí…)_

Base secreta de Hechiceros Carmesí, Kyoto

Hechicera: Bazúru-sama, el oráculo esta aquí y quiere hablar con usted inmediatamente.

Bazúru: Está bien, déjalo pasar.

Hechicero: Sí, mi señor.

Oráculo: Bazúru-sama, me disculpo por presentarme tan repentinamente, pero tengo algo de suma importancia que tengo que contarle.

Bazúru: No te disculpes Zencrow, después de todo, tus visiones nunca fallan. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Seguramente es por el portal que apareció hoy en el cielo del territorio de los zorros, hace una semana que dijiste que eso pasaría, realmente eres el mejor Oráculo.

Oráculo: Gracias por el alago señor, y sí, tengo buenas noticias para usted vinculado a ese portal.

Bazúru: oh, que interesante. Muy bien, te escucho.

Oráculo: Resulta que, anoche tuve una premonición. En el vi que una luz dorada saldría del portal, y esta luz tendrá el poder para cambiar el mundo de una forma inesperada, lo más probable es que esta luz sea una poderosa arma, aunque lamento decirle que no sé exactamente como luce, pero estoy seguro debe ser algo que destaque a primera vista señor.

Bazúru: Hmm… Entonces, si esta arma salió de ese portal, probablemente se trate de un arma de otro mundo ¿verdad?

Oraculo: Correcto señor, debe ser un arma ridículamente poderosa que proviene de otra dimensión. Por esa razón vine lo antes posible a decirle esto señor, debe hacer su jugada rápido, seria desafortunado que los zorros encuentran la manera de dominar esa arma antes que usted.

Bazúru: No creo que esos zorros tengan el conocimiento necesario para dominar un arma de esta categoría, después de todo son una raza débil, lo único que los ha salvado de su extinción es el zorro de las nueve colas de la reina Yasaka.

Oraculo: Es verdad señor, ese maldito zorro puede ser una piedra en el camino para que usted obtenga esa arma tan poderosa.

Bazúru: jeje, no lo creo, ya me había preparado porque sentía que algo raro iba a pasar.

Oraculo: ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

Bazúru: Cuando me dijiste lo del portal en el cielo, me imagine que alguna catástrofe iba a caer sobre los zorros, fue por eso que jugué mis cartas antes que nadie para poder aprovechar al máximo la situación desfavorable de los zorros, ya que siempre he querido apoderarme de los territorios que ellos poseen.

Oraculo: Oh ya veo, pero, aun no entiendo que fue exactamente lo que hizo, señor.

Bazúru: ¿Recuerdas a la Facción de los Héroes?

Oraculo: Sí señor, son unos sujetos muy extraños, y también se rumorea que uno de ellos posee la "Lanza Sagrada", "True Longinus".

Bazúru: Así es, ellos poseen poderes fuera de la imaginación. Bueno, el caso es que fui con ellos para que me vendieran una "información", una muy valiosa…

Oraculo: ¿Información?

Bazúru: Pagué un precio muy alto por ella, porque al parecer, ellos ya tenían sus planes con el zorro de las nueve colas… pero el conocimiento es poder, y este conocimiento me dará el poder que necesito para cumplir el sueño que tanto he anhelado, es por eso que soborne a uno de ellos para que me vendiera ese conocimiento.

Oraculo: ¿Pero señor, de qué se trata esa información?

Bazúru: JAJAJAJAJA… EL HECHIZO PARA SUPRIMIR EL PODER DEL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS.

Oraculo: ¡¿QUÉ?!… Nunca me imagine que ellos poseían esa clase de conocimiento…

Oraculo: M-Me imagino que ese conocimiento tiene que ser un hechizo muy poderoso…

Bazúru: Si, exactamente, es un hechizo poderoso y antiguo, y además, ellos ya no lo necesitan porque tienen al portador de la "Lanza Sagrada", de alguna forma, parece que esa lanza puede suprimir los poderes de Yasaka… bueno, el caso es que ya lo estudié y puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento que lo necesite.

Bazúru: Tenía el presentimiento de que ese portal podría traerme alguna ventaja para conquistar a los zorros, pero con lo que me acabas de decir, ahora estoy más que convencido que ese portal es la señal que tanto había esperado…

Bazúru: Tal vez, si ese portal nunca hubiera aparecido, hubiera esperado un largo tiempo para hacer mi primer ataque… Pero ahora que sé que un arma poderosa esté en juego, no es momento para perder el tiempo, así que el destino ya está escrito, esa luz dorada traerá una nueva Era a este mundo, y yo seré el que la gobierne.

Oraculo: …

Bazúru: Normalmente nosotros nos mantenemos en la oscuridad, al margen de las facciones dominantes, pero ahora me convertiré en la luz que gobierne este mundo, ya nada será igual que antes…

Oraculo: Eso quiere decir que…

Bazúru: HOY MISMO ATACARÉ EL PALACIO DE LA REINA YASAKA, JAJAJAJA… ESOS ZORROS NI SIQUIERA SE IMAGINAN LO SE LES VIENE ENCIMA.

_(Mientras tanto, en la enfermería…)_

Territorio Youkai, Enfermeria

Miku: Hola Kunou, ya regresé. ¿Aún no despierta el chico?

Kunou: no doctora, aún no despierta…

Miku: ya veo…

Kunou: …

Miku: bueno, eso es normal, solo hay que esperar… por cierto…

Miku: parece que sus heridas sanarán más pronto de lo esperado… ¡Cielos!, este chico sí que tiene un cuerpo duro ¿verdad?

Kunou: si, es verdad, sus músculos se ven fuertes…

_(Kunou empieza a tocar los bíceps de Gohan)_

Miku: ¡Oye Kunou!, no te dije eso para que empezaras a "MANOSEAR" al chico.

Kunou: ¿e-eh? N-no, te equivocas, yo no-

Miku: jeje, ya lo sé, solo fue una broma.

Kunou: …

Kunou: S-solo pienso que tiene el cuerpo muy fuerte para ser un niño, debe ser un soldado o algo así…

Miku: si, es verdad, es posible que lo sea…

Miku: bueno, en fin, ya termine por hoy, así que me voy a descansar un rato.

Miku: Oh, por favor Kunou, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero ¿puedes ordenar el bálsamo y los vendajes que sobraron?

Kunou: está bien, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo.

Miku: Oh, gracias Kunou, realmente eres buena como enfermera, espero verte por aquí otra vez. Adiós.

Kunou: si, de nada doctora Miku. Adiós.

_(Kunou esta terminando de ordenar los vendajes…)_

Kunou: (Este es el último vendaje.)

Kunou: ¡! Oh, mest, eres tú.

Mest: así es señorita Kunou, ya regresé.

Gohan: Papá…

Kunou: ¿eh? ¿El chico dijo algo?

Mest: parece que él "humano" está despertando, tenga cuidado de estar tan cerca de él, señorita Kunou.

Kunou: s-si, está bien…

Mest: y será mejor que oculte su forma de zorro, no es necesario que este humano sepa este tipo de información.

Kunou: si, lo entiendo…

Gohan: Papá…

Kunou: …

Gohan: …

_(De pronto, Gohan poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos)_

Gohan: …

**Fin del Capitulo.**


End file.
